


I hate you, too

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to sit up, a pair of arms pulled Severus back down onto the bed. Fluff featuring Lily and Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, too

Severus stretched out, still in a sleepy haze. He started to sit up in bed but a pair of arms pulled him back down to the sheets. He didn't raise a word in protest, only turning to the other body that he shared the night with.

"Good morning, love," he murmured against her tangled hair. "But I do believe that we have already slept long enough, as we may be missed at breakfast should we post pone any longer." She only shook her head as she tucked her head against his warm chest. He indulged her a little longer, wrapping a single arm around his lover's petite shoulders.

"Can't we just stay here all day? How often to we get a chance to spend a good chunk of time together without pretenses?" her small voice asked against Severus' skin. He shivered at the feeling of her breath running across his collar bone. She even dared to peak up at him with puppy dog eyes with her bright colored eyes. Severus almost gave in and fell asleep again but he wouldn't let his lover fall behind on her classes. He sighed before propping himself up on an elbow.

"Lily dearest, we graduate in 3 weeks. In 3 weeks and one day we may spend the entire day in bed if you so please, but for now we must keep the image we still hate each other. I don't want to be hanging upside down again because Potter thinks I stole your heart from him. Come," Severus tugged at her hand, pulling her out of his bed. He wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist, encouraging her along.

"Fine. I will keep you to your promise, Severus," Lily allowed a smile to cross her face, lighting up her eyes. "And you best be ready to play too." She wiggled her eyebrows, hinting a repeat of last night's escapades. Severus groaned deep in his throat and pulled his love into a passionate kiss.

"And I'll be more than willing to keep it." He threw Lily's robes in her general direction before pulling his on quickly. A smirk tugged at his lips, "I hate you, Evans."

A mirrored smirk played across her face, "I hate you too, Snape."

Author's note:

I was playing with the idea of a piece of fluff involving these two, regardless of the books. I decided when I couldn't find one to write it myself.


End file.
